


Save me Sammy.

by IzzyRoz3



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyRoz3/pseuds/IzzyRoz3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is kind of my first time writing like ever and it's not the whole thing. It just kind of stops because I have writer's block right now but I promise the minute I can think of what to write i will add more. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me Sammy.

This was a dumb idea. I shouldn’t be walking home alone this late at night. I turn the corner and pass a dark alley when I hear a gruff voice shout “Sammy! Duck!” I turn to look down the alley when I see three men fighting this strange beast. I try to get my feet to run me away from this scene but I can’t seem to get them to work. Right as I finally figure out how to move again I look up and see the creature staring at me with glowing eyes. I’m so scared I tense up and freeze as the beast charges towards me. I’m tackled to the ground right before the beast gets to me by a man in a trench coat. I look up to thank him but he is gone before I can notice anything about him besides his bright blue eyes. I push myself up off the ground and hear someone shout “Castiel, make sure she’s okay before you let her wander off.” Those are the last words I hear before I fall straight to the ground and pass out.   
I wake up with my head in someone’s lap in the back of a car. I turn to look at this person and notice that he is a very attractive guy. “Oh you’re awake. How are you feeling?” I sit up, a little too quickly, and put my hand on my head. “I’m fine, I guess. I’m just kind of confused. What was that thing? How did we get away? Who are you guys?” Right as I’m about to ask another question the man driving glances back at me and scoffs. “We don’t know what that thing as you so intelligently put it was. We barely got away because someone had to fall on the ground and hurt themselves.” He smirks at me as I open my mouth to say “Well that’s all fine and dandy but you seemed to forget to answer my last question.” The guy sitting next to me answered for all of them. “I’m Sam. Dean is driving and Cas is the guy in the trench coat.” Dean turns to glare at Sam with piercing green eyes. I’m petrified but Sam just ignores his glare. “That look Dean just gave me is telling me he thinks I should be lying to you or ignoring your questions all together.” He bites his lip gently while thinking. “That answered all your question right?” I look down at my hands and think if I have any other questions. “Well I have one more. Where are we going?” Dean answers this time. “Doesn’t matter. Just somewhere where you can stay safe and out of the way.” I glare at the back of his head and he just snorts. “Ooo an icy stare from the freaking princess. I’m terrified!” The rest of the drive is kind of a blur. Just really loud 80’s music and trees. Somehow we end up at some junkyard scrap metal place. I look out the window confused and scared then turn to look at Sam. What if they are going to kill me? What if I know too much and now have to die? Sam smiles at me reassuringly and says “It’s okay. Our friend lives here. You’re going to stay with him for a bit until we can figure out how to get rid of that thing you saw in the alley.”  
“Why do I have to stay here? Why can’t I just go with you?” My voice sounds a little whiney and I hear Dean mumble “Oh look the princess doesn’t like her castle,” under his breath. I frown. “I don’t need a babysitter. I’m fine with going back to my house!”   
Dean smirks. “Oh yeah. No babysitter for the pouting princess. Just get your ass in the house.” I stay where I’m at until Dean walks over to me. “Guess we have to do this the hard way.” He throws me over his shoulder and ignores my kicks and protests to put me down. Once we are in the house he throws me onto a couch that smells of whiskey and beer. I cross my arms then realize I look like a two-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. I decide to inspect the place I’m being forced to stay in. I get up and walk around looking at the books. They are all over the place in the small living room. On tables, chairs, bookshelves, thrown on the floor. I pick one up and realize it’s not in English. It’s in Japanese. I look at a couple more and notice that they are all in different languages. Sam and Castiel are just watching me as I pick up books and read from them. Dean rolls his eyes and grabs the book from my hands. “Don’t touch stuff that isn’t yours.” He walks past me to the stair case and screams up. “Bobby! We got the girl here. Come be nice and meet the princess!” He glances back at me and smirks when he sees the anger in my eyes from him calling me princess. Castiel looks confused at the both of us as Sam sighs and looks to Dean. “Leave her alone Dean. She’s been through enough today. She doesn’t need to deal with you.” I turn to thank Sam as an older gentlemen comes walking down the stairs. He’s wearing jeans, a ratty, old t-shirt, a flannel shirt, and a greasy baseball cap. He glances over at me as he walks to go sit down in a chair behind a huge desk. “Do I look like a babysitter to you boys? Because I’m not. I do have things to do. Taking care of damsels-in-distress is not one of them.”   
“Look Bobby I know you aren’t running a hotel here but that thing attacked her and what we’ve noticed is the fact that it doesn’t go around attacking just anyone. It has specific targets. We think she may be one of them.”   
“Actually Sammy thinks she may be one of them. I think it was just hungry and wanted to snack on someone who was stupid and wouldn’t run away.”


End file.
